Alec Emmett Salvatore
Alec is a member of the Volturi guard, serving as one of the highest ranked guards. He has a twin sister named Jane, who's also a high ranking member of the guard. He is the husband of Alena Cullens and father to Austin and Alyson Salvatore. He is also the adoptive father of Arabella Black. He is the son-in-law of Emmett and Rosaile Cullens. Jane and Alec are the Volturi's most powerful offensive weapons as they both hold abilities capable of taking down an opponent, regardless of size. Alec possesses the gift of sensory deprivation. He can completely cut off all the senses of multiple targets. While Jane is useful in making an audience fear the Volturi, Alec is their most offensive weapon in battle. His face claims are Cameron Bright and Liam Hemsworth. Biography Early Life Alec was born in England in the year 781 A.D, the son of an Anglo-Saxon woman and a Frankish soldier. He was born a few minutes after his twin sister, Jane. Both Alec and Jane had strong psychic abilities that were evident even in their human state. Aro had shown interest in Alec and his sister since they were toddlers, but decided to wait until they were old enough to turn them (the Volturi had already instated its rules about immortal children) and so left them in the care of their parents. Their talents had not taken a focused shape at that point, but bad things happened to people who were unkind to the twins or their family, and good luck followed those who were friendly to them. Eventually, the superstitious locals found the twins too frightening to endure. They were accused as of being witches and condemned to be burned at the stake. Aro was apprised of the situation by a nomad who knew of Aro's interest in the twins. Aro hurried to the village, arriving just in time to interrupt the execution. Transformed at the age of 19, they are the youngest in appearance as well as the most prized members of the guard due to their incredibly powerful gifts. It is said that they are the cornerstone of the Volturi's offensive abilities. About one decade after they joined the coven, Alec and his sister displayed their powers for the first time in battle and annihilated the Romanian coven's army of over one hundred recruits. Though not directly said, they could be considered two of the most powerful vampires in the world gift-wise, capable of taking down opponents regardless of size or age. While working in Volterra he met Carlisle Cullens. He thought his vegetarian way of life was interesting, but impractical. Centuries after Carlisle left the Castorians, three young women with the surname of Cullens appeared in Volterra. The Volturi leaders were curious about the Cullens girls and invited them to stay in their private castle. It was then that Alec met Rosabella Cullens. He found her kindness charming even though his sister found her irritating. He became close friends with Rosabella and even put himself in danger when rescuing her from Caius' unwanted advances. He stayed close with her even after she left. It was when he was visiting her in Forks that he met his future wife, Alena Cullens. Physical Appearance "The boy in the pearl grey suit could have been Jane's twin. His hair was darker, and his lips were not as full, but he was just as lovely." : ―Bella on seeing Alec for the first time. Alec is physically described as looking very similar to his sister, though he dyes his hair a darker brown, he is taller in stature, and his lips aren't as full as hers. Alec, along with his sister Jane, is also described as being angelically beautiful. As permanent guards, he and his sister wear dark grey, almost black, cloaks. Personality Alec is more lively, less sadistic, and calmer than his twin sister, Jane (whom he has a close relationship with). Alec has nevertheless proven to be just as ruthless and self-interested as she is. He can be considered the "sane" other half of Jane, looking at him from Volturi standards. He shows no remorse for taking anyone's life and carrying out the Volturi's frequently violent missions. There's a quiet confidence about him that, given his readiness to kill, is usually terrifying. Unlike his sister, Alec is not easily angered when Bella uses her shield to protect her family from his powers. Instead of being apathetic like most of the Volturi Guard, he takes delight in teasing Jane for bringing two and a "half" vampires back to the Volturi's lair. Alec is often confused for being the nice twin, but he is described as the more calculating type, the one who will attack without warning. After meeting Rosabella, Aurora, and Gisele Cullens, Alec began to soften a bit. He started to develop more of a conscious as he spent more time with the Cullens and over time he grew less ruthless. Powers and Abilities "Their offensive weapons are too powerful. No one could stand against Jane." "Alec's even worse."―Jasper's and Alice's words on Jane and Alec Alec has basic vampire abilities. He was not a skilled fighter when first discovered by the Volturi and for many centuries he was closely guarded by bodyguards. He has, over time, improved his fighting skills and can hold his own. Sensory Deprivation "In a way, he is the antidote to Jane. She makes you feel the worst pain imaginable. Alec, on the other hand, makes you feel nothing. Absolutely nothing. Sometimes, when the Volturi are feeling kind, they have Alec anesthetize someone before he is executed." ―Edward on Alec's gift Like his sister Jane, Alec possesses a powerful gift. It is because of these gifts that they are highly respected—not to mention feared—throughout the Volturi and the rest of the world of vampires. Alec's gift is to numb the senses (sight, taste, hearing, feeling and smell) of any individual he focuses on. The manifestation of both gifts boils down to their attempted execution at the stake: whilst burning alive, Jane focused on the pain and anger the humans caused her, thus manifested her ability of creating the illusion of burning pain in any one individual she focuses on. Conversely, while being burned, Alec focused on escaping the pain, and his ability manifested into cutting off the senses of any human or vampire. Alec can selectively or completely block the senses of several people at the same time, which allows the Volturi to easily execute their opponents. When he uses this ability, it manifests into the form of a shimmering hazy mist that slowly moves toward his target, and it cannot be affected by the physical materials, such as wind or gravity. Unlike Jane, Alec can affect multiple targets at a time, therefore making him more dangerous than she is. For this reason, he is the Volturi's strongest weapon in combat. However, while Jane's power works almost immediately, Alec's power requires time to take effect. The Volturi sometimes have Alec anesthetize a criminal before he is executed to avoid complication if that criminal had pleased the Volturi in any way. Since their gifts are long range, he and his sister fight from the sidelines, under the protection of bodyguards. His main purpose is to paralyze the senses of the guilty party, so they cannot flee or defend themselves during deliberation or execution. Because his power had never been thwarted before, there was no need to train him in combat. Therefore, his battle techniques aren't as efficient as the rest of the guard. If he is unprotected and powerless in a battlefield, he is likely to become an easy target. Relationships Alec is the husband of Alena Cullens Salvatore, the father or Austin and Aly Salvatore, and the adoptive father of Arabella Black. He is an adoptive family member of Aro Castorian. He is the adoptive grandfather of Arabella's children Maddie, Liv, Katia, and Mirabella Black. Alena Salvatore Alena Emory Cullens-Salvatore is Alec's wife. Category:Vampire Category:Castorian Coven